Where I belong
by sweet teeny
Summary: AU, after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts he is depressed. Wishing all of his loved ones were alive one night has some serious consequences. Not your usual Harry in AU. Harry gets to see what he could have been, and dosen't like it
1. Chapter 1

Where I Belong

By: Toni

Summary: AU 7th year. Harry gets to see what would have happened if his parents were alive and Voldemort were about to rise for a second time.

Harry Potter woke up at three in the morning gasping and choking through his tears. It had been the same thing night after night. He couldn't get rid of these nightmares no matter how much he tried to block them. Every night for the last three weeks Harry would wake up from nightmares of Albus Dumbledore dieing right in front of his face. On the off chance he didn't see Dumbledore die he saw Sirius, his parents or Cedric die.

"I-I can't-t do th-his any-anymore. I think I'm going-g cr-razy." Harry gasped through the tears.

"I wish I could live in peace, I w-wish they w-weren't d-dead!" He whispered into his blanket. That was Harry Potters last thought before he passed out.

The next morning Harry woke up to birds singing, very loudly.

"Ugh, it feels like I slept on a rock." Harry opened his eyes only to shut them twice as fast. He was outside, he was sleeping on a rock. "Ok, lets think here. This couldn't have been the Durley's work, whoever got me outside had to use magic so I didn't wake up. It most likely wasn't the Death Eaters because I'd either be dead or being tortured, right now."

Harry again opened his eyes, more slowly this time, to get a view of his surroundings. He was in a clearing, right next to the woods. 'That was why the birds were so loud.' Shaking his head trying to clear it Harry stood up, took a step, and tripped over something on the ground. Looking down to see what it was, he was confused to see his trunk. It was sitting there innocently.

"I wonder if anything was left behind." Harry kicked the lid open and rifled through it. On the very top was the packet of pictures from Remus's last visit. Remus Lupin had become one of Harry's best friends. Trying to get Harry's mind in a better place, Remus came over eight times in three weeks of the 'vacation'. The last time Remus took Harry to a muggle theme park for the day. The top picture was of Remus and Harry screaming, while riding on a rollercoaster.

"I wish Remus was with me now." Harry sighed. Harry continued to rummage in his trunk finding the essentials such as his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, his Gringotts Key, his photo album, his broom, and his wand. "Ok. I need to figure out where I am." Harry levitated his trunk and started to walk towards a the large hill in front of him.

Once Harry made it to the top of the hill he was looking at a small village. It was rather picturesque. "I wonder why I ended up here. There has to be a reason." With that Harry headed towards the road at the bottom of the hill. He could make out a worn out sign a ways down. After covering up his trunk with the invisibility cloak, Harry set out to find out where he was.

Seeing what the sign said ten minuets later left Harry speechless…

**Welcome to Godric's Hallow**

"What the…" Harry whispered. "Why am I in Godric's Hallow?" Harry shook his head again and sighed. Maybe he could find a wizards house and use their floo powder.

Harry knew that this was where he was born. In a large beautiful house, somewhere around here. He stopped walking and pulled the cloak off of his trunk. He then rifled through it until he came out with his scrapbook. Flipping through it, almost pulling out a page or two, Harry ended up at a page with a young family in front of a dark green house. It was sitting on top of a small hill, there was a small wooden swing set on the porch and several trees around the yard.

"Maybe I could stop by and see it before I leave." Harry murmured. With a decisive nod, Harry threw his cloak back over the floating trunk and set off through the village. As Harry walked through the village, he realized no one was out and about. Checking his watch Harry found out that it was 6:05 am. 'No wonder, everyone is still sleeping' Harry thought crossing a road.

Harry didn't know why he was going this particular way, it seemed like he was being pulled. He had been walking for fifteen minuets and then he saw it.

"What the hell!" There sitting in front of him was the same house that was in the picture. After talking to Remus, Harry knew that the house wasn't left standing, let alone looking perfect. 'This has to be some kind of trick. Then again, why would Old Voldy do this when he could have just killed me?' Shrugging again Harry started trudging up the hill.

Half way up the hill Harry took out his wand and hid it in his sleeve. 'I'll be ready for anything.' The house was peaceful, but then when Harry was pondering whether to ring the doorbell, or just walk in(technically this was his house, the Goblins gave Harry the deed last week), he heard a woman yell, "Danielle? Will you wake up your brother for breakfast?"

"Ok mom!" Said another feminine voice from the second story of the house. There was a minuet pause and then the girl, Danielle, yelled down to her mother "He's gone again mom!"

"Are you sure Danielle?" Her mother sounded agitated.

"Yes mom, he's not up here!" The girl replied.

'What are these people doing in my house? It looks like they've been living here for a while. That can't be right Remus was out this way last week. Ok, I have to figure out what the hell is going on.' With that Harry rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" screamed a voice descending the stairs. The door was swiftly opened to reveal a girl with jet black hair down to her waist, bright blue eyes, and a dash of freckles scattering across her nose. She looked like she was a year or two younger then him. For a second she looked confused, but then she turned her head towards another room and yelled, "Mom its Harry, and he looks like he was out all night drinking again!"

Harry heard a glass being set down rather forcefully, and then foot steps coming towards the door.

A woman walked into Harry's line of vision. She had long auburn hair that was showing a little grey. Her eye's were the same green as Harry's but hers were full of anger.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been!? I can't believe you! What happened to the sweet responsible boy I raised? You're out every night drinking with those hooligans and sleeping with random girls! What do you have to say for yourself?" She finished yelling and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at the woman confused "Who are you? And why are you impersonating my dead mother?" Harry was clearly upset. This was the meanest prank ever!

However, the woman got even more infuriated with Harry's questions. "Are you still drunk or do you think your being funny? Well I'll tell you young man, I'm _not_ laughing! You may be coming of age soon but you still live under my roof! Now get into that kitchen and sit down! Your father will be home soon and we will talk about your attitude!" With that she grabbed his arm turned around and pulled him into the next room.

'Thank Merlin I set my trunk down outside' Harry thought as he was pulled into a large kitchen. He was lightly shoved into the direction of the table and the woman, who claimed to be his mother, went over to the sink and started scrubbing the dishes by hand. Harry heard her muttering the entire time. The girl, Danielle, sat across the table and started eating some cereal.

"Listen, I don't know what's happened, but I am not drunk, and you can't be my mother. My mother died when I was one!" Harry stated, he was still quite upset.

"Harry, shut up, your making it worse." whispered Danielle.

"I don't even know who you are!" Harry whispered back. The younger girl looked hurt by those truthful words. Harry looked back at the woman. "Can you please tell me who you are?" Harry asked.

The woman turned around and said "Fine Harry, I'll play your little game. My name is Lily Catherine Evans Potter. I'm 37 years old. I've been married to James Potter for 18 years. I have three children. Harry James Potter, Danielle Joy Potter, and Isabel Nicole Potter. Do you know me now?" She asked even more agitated.

"How do I know your not some death eater, or that this isn't a dream?" Asked Harry who was getting a little frantic.

'Lily' started to look concerned. "Harry? Look at me." Harry turned and looked at the woman, "Are you really confused? I'm your mother, this is your house."

Harry shook his head. "No, you died, I live with Aunt Petunia. I have since I was one."

Lily stared at Harry "I haven't spoken to Petunia in years, you have never met her."

"Do I know anything about her?" Harry asked getting an idea. 'Lily' shook her head no. "Ok then I can prove it. Petunia Constance Dursley was married to Vernon Miriam Dursley on May 3rd. They have a son Dudley David Durley, who was born on June 15th. They live at number 11 private drive. They hate magic and anything to do with it." Harry looked expectantly towards 'Lily'.

"I-I Don't Know wh-at to say…" Lily stammered. She seemed very confused. She was about to say something else, but then all three people in the kitchen heard the front door open slowly. Lily headed towards the door, and when she saw who was sneaking in she screamed.

"What the HELL IS HAPPENING?" Lily Potter screamed. She grabbed her son and dragged him into the kitchen. The whole time the boy was stating over and over that he had been studying at Deans. When the boy saw who was sitting at the table, he too screamed. Lily then grabbed the other Harry's arm and yanked them both to fireplace in the living room. Grabbing a large vase off the table Lily and gestured both boys to get some floo powder.

"Say Hogwarts Head Masters Office." Lily gestured to the boys. She used a tone that booked no argument. Harry looked back at the woman who claimed to be his mother and shrugged. He knew the Headmaster's Office was safe.

"Hogwarts Head Masters Office!" Harry Potter was whisked out of sight. A minuet later he appeared inside the office. Harry expected to see Minerva McGonagall sitting at the large wooden desk. Seeing Albus Dumbledore at the desk made it feel like his soul was broken. It was then that Harry James Potter kneeled to the ground, put his face into his hands and started sobbing.

To say in the least, Albus Dumbledore was confused. "Harry? Is everything quite alright?" He asked quietly. In response to the inquiry young Harry sobbed harder. A second later the floo turned green and Lily Potter tumbled out, coughing a little. Instead of turning to the Headmaster, or her son she turned back to the fireplace. The flames turned green for the third time and out tumbled… Harry Potter.

A/N: The 1st chapter will be the shortest. I will be updating by next week!

PLEASE REWIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Where I belong

By: Toni

Albus Dumbledore stood up. Something was seriously wrong here. Looking from the Harry sobbing on the ground, to the one standing next to him, looking down at his counterpart with a sneer on his face.

Lily Potter stepped forward, "Albus, he " she pointed to the Harry on the ground " rang the doorbell this morning, asking who we were. He seems to think I'm a Death Eater. He" She nodded to the Harry standing up. "seems to be my Harry."

Albus walked over to the Harry on the floor. "Young man? Can you please look at me?" Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry slowly rose his head to look into Albus Dumbledore's eyes. "Pr-Profess-sor? Your alive! I knew you had to be, but what about Snape?" And then Harry did something no student had done. He flung his arms around Albus Dumbledore's neck.

"You died professor. I watched him kill you!" Harry muttered into the older mans shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore took Harry by the shoulders. "I assure you young man, I have never died. Now, you need to listen. We need to know who you are. Can you tell me your name?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Professor? Is this a joke? Its me Harry, Harry Potter."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore inquired. Looking from him to the other Harry.

"Yes and I can prove it!" Harry stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He walked over to a cabinet off to the side of the room. He opened it revealing a Pensive. Harry flicked his wrist and his wand appeared. Holding his wand to his temple, Harry smiled at the memory as he pulled it out as a long silvery thread. He placed the memory in the basin and turned around.

"The proof is in the pensive now. If you would join me in the memory?" Harry asked quietly. Lily looked at Dumbledore who nodded. The three of them walked over to the pensive and leaned forward.

All of a sudden they were in the Hogwarts Great Hall. It seemed they were at the welcoming feast, all of the students were talking excitedly. All of a sudden the large doors opened, as if by magic, and a line of eleven year old witches and wizards. One little boy caught their eyes. He was tiny, His robes seemed to hang off him like a bag. His glasses were taped together and he looked ill.

"Yes, that's me almost seven years ago. I had found out I was a wizard a month before this and before that I had thought my parents were killed in a car crash. Hagrid had told me about Voldemort then. I'm not sure what's happening but I _am_ Harry Potter"

Lily and Dumbledore both nodded, but the other Harry just coldly glared at his counterpart. "Lets get out of here." Professor Dumbledore offered just as the sorting hat bellowed "Gryffindor!" With that the four of them were whisked back to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore moved behind his desk and sat down. "The only explanation I can come up with is that you" He nodded at the 'new' Harry "have been sent from an alternate realities. I've studied the possibilities for years. The reasons can be numerous, there have only been three documentations about people traveling to alternate realities. You will most likely return to your own reality, but I can't be sure." Dumbledore explained heavily.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well, you are welcome at our house Harry, I am your mother, in a way." Lily smiled. "That is of course you would like to stay with us." With Harry's hesitant nod she continued. "Well, first thing is first. What will we do about your names? Do you have any nicknames?"

"Not unless you count freak, boy, or the boy-who-lived, but that last one is more of a cursed title." Harry smiled sardonically.

Lily looked curious at that but left it alone. "Hmm, well we called our Harry Jamie when he was younger." Lily thought out loud.

The other Harry glared. "I don't want to be called Jamie! Why do I have to go by a nickname? This is my world!"

"I wish you'd be nice. Now, you will be called Jamie and that's that." Lily said

"No, it's ok Mrs. Potter. I'll be called Jamie." He smiled at the older woman.

"O.k. dear. But please call me Lily"

"Your not taking over my life, loser." Harry sneered at Jamie.

Jamie looked towards Dumbledore and asked "So what's the situation with Voldemort here?"

Dumbledore sighed and said "It is my belief he is coming back to power. Of course you wouldn't know what happened. 16 years ago Voldemort attacked Hogwarts on Halloween. His soul was stripped from his body while dueling me. The wizarding world believes him dead. As I said before, I believe he is trying to regain his body."

"You killed him in this world? That would describe the differences in us." Jamie indicated to Harry who snorted.

"Ya. Like I'm not as lame as you." Harry sneered. Lily hit him lightly in the arm.

"What do you mean Jamie, dear? Is Voldemort gone in your world." Lily Potter asked quietly.

"No. He was stripped of his body too. Only my Albus Dumbledore didn't do it. I did." The whole room stared. "He came to my house when I was one. He killed my father, and then went to kill me. My mother was told to step aside but she begged him to take her instead. So he killed her and went for me. When he sent the killing curse at me it rebounded because of my mothers love. The only thing I was left with was this scar." Jamie sadly lifted his bangs to show his lightning bolt scar.

"Wow. So your famous in your world?" Lily asked in awe.

"Depends on the day. One minuet I'm a hero, the next I'm 'unbalanced'. You see, Voldemort came back at the end of my fourth year. He used my blood in a ritual, and he is now back in full force. When I told other people this, the wizarding public turned their backs on me and Professor Dumbledore."

There was another stunned silence as Jamie stared at his shoes. "So. I'm spending the rest of the summer with you?" Jamie asked timidly to Lily.

"Of course dear. We'll want to get to know you. As a matter of fact, since we are all done here, let's get you home and fed." With a nod towards Dumbledore Lily beckoned the boys to follow her. Harry glared as Jamie passed him. Harry grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and yelled Potter House. After a minuet of dizzy spinning Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and sneezed.

"I'm allergic to floo powder." Said a matter-of-fact voice to Jamie's left. Jamie looked over and saw nothing. He then looked down and saw the cutest little girl he had ever seen. She had long red hair in high pigtails and bright green eyes just like him. She looked about three.

"Oh? Are you?" Jamie smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"Yup! I know your not my real brother Harry. You just look like him." She smiled up to him.

"And how do you know that?" Jamie smiled again. He was vaugly aware that Lily and Harry had both came through the fire and were watching him.

"Because he is always frowning. Plus he doesn't have that cool scar on his head!" She smiled widely. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's Harry. But why don't you call me Jamie? Ok?" Jamie smiled as the little girl nodded enthusiastically. "And what is your name?"

"Its Isabel Nicole Potter, but you can call me Izzy!" She all but sang.

"Ok now Izzy. Take a breath!" Lily smiled and looked up at Jamie. "Do you need anything dear?"

"Actually, I do need something. I know James is alive and I am venturing a guess to saying Sirius is too right?"

Harry cut in before Lily could get a chance to say anything. "Duh. Where else would they be. Idiot."

Harry saw red, but he took a deep breath and said. "I don't know. Maybe they both got killed fighting dark wizards. You need an attitude adustment."

"Oh ya? Who's going to give me an attitude adjustment? You, ya little wimp?"

"Ok that's enough! Harry take your into the kitchen and make her some toast. I'll be there in a minuet." Lily stated in a calm voice.

"Whatever." Harry muttered and grabbed Isabel be the arm and pulled.

"So what did you need Jamie dear?" Lily asked with concern.

"Well, um, Lily, I was hoping that before uhh James got home or Sirius came over, I could talk to Remus."

"Ok Jamie, can I inquire why exactly?"

"Well I'm kinda freaking out you know? I've never really met you and James and Sirius died two years ago. I just feel like I need to talk to someone I can trust who isn't dead. I don't want another breakdown."

"I understand dear. I'll call him right after breakfast. I should really go make you something good and fattening. It looks like Petunia didn't feed you all summer!"

It seemed like Lily was just like Mrs. Weasley in a lot of ways. "Would you like some help in the kitchen? I can cook anything." Jamie asked not knowing what to do.

"Oh heavens no Jamie. I want you to settle in before I set you to work." Lily said with a smile. "Why don't I get Nell to show you where your staying?" Lily asked

"Um, ok. I just have to go get my trunk from outside." Harry walked out of the living room in complete shock. He was going to be living here, with his parents. And Sirius and Remus are both alive and fine! Harry went out to the porch and grabbed his trunk.

"Things are going to get interesting" He smiled to himself

A/N Sorry it took more time. I went on vacation. I hope to get chapter 3 and 4 out next week. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Where I belong

By: Toni

"Hey!" Said a rather chipper voice when Jamie walked back into the house. Jamie saw Danielle Potter standing by the stairs smiling. 'This could have been my sister' Jamie thought in awe. She was very pretty. It looked like she was about 16, and was always smiling. "I'm Danielle, but I'm sure you know that by now, unless your very slow just like my real brother!" She laughed and Jamie felt his heart tighten. He wished he could have been there, growing up with her.

"Ya. I'm Harry, but I'm going by Jamie while I'm here. Your mom told me that you were going to show me to my room?" Jamie hoped that she liked him. 'I need some friends while I'm here. She seems like a good choice.'

"Sure. Your room will be right by mine. Isabel's is right next to mom and dad's room." She stopped and pointed to two doors in the hallway. "My brother's room is on the other side of Izzy's and mine is next to his." They stopped at the last door in the hallway. "And this is your room." She swung the door open and Jamie couldn't help but smile.

It was a fairly large room done in tans and navy blues. The morning sun was shining through the large window. There was a four poster bed made of dark wood, and the blanket was a very nice navy blue. "Mom said that you can decorate how you want, but don't start unpacking until you're done talking to Moony. Did you know he's my godfather? I lucked out. He SO cool." Danielle smiled again. "Well we better get back down to breakfast, I'm starving." She turned and led Jamie back downstairs. "So what do you like to do for fun?" She inquired happily, wondering what this boy is like.

"Well, I love riding my broom." Jamie said wistfully. "I'm a seeker for Gryffindor in my world. I didn't like reading until Hermione and I became best friends, but now I find myself with a book more often."

"Wait do you mean Hermione Granger?" Danielle asked in awe. This boy was definitely not like her brother.

"Um, ya, do you know her?" Jamie asked timidly .

"Well, ya we're good friends, but my brother hates her." She said, rather dejectedly.

This confused Jamie. "What did she do?" He asked feeling rather clueless. "Hermione is one of the smartest, prettiest witches there are. I can't think of one thing she could have done to make someone hate her!"

"Ooh, it sounds like someone has a crush." Danielle teased.

"Who? Oh, Hermione?" Jamie laughed. "No, Hermione is like a sister to me. I love her unconditionaly, but platonically. We've been through a lot together. I mean without her and Ron I'd most likely be dead right now. Speaking of Ron, those two are destined for each other." Harry laughed.

"Ron Weasley? You are getting stranger and stranger." Danielle said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Why what's wrong with Ron?" Jamie asked again feeling even more stupid, but at the time, he felt like defending his best friend.

"What's not wrong with him." Said a voice at the table. Harry was glaring at the two new arrivals. "He's a pitiful lapdog, who's only trick is groveling." Harry sneered in contempt.

"In our world Ron Weasley is a Gryffindor outcast. He's in Harry's grade, but none of the boys are his friends." Danielle said in a disapproving voice. She glared at her older brother. "He's a loner, unfortunately."

"Hey, he doesn't have enough money to go out and party like we do." Harry smirked. "I lead an expensive life." Harry boasted.

"Actually Harry, your father and I wanted to talk to you about that. But we'll wait until he's home." Lily said from the other side of the kitchen looking upset. She then looked at Jamie "How do you like your eggs Jamie?"

"Um, sunny side up?" Jamie said awkwardly.

"OK. Sit down with the rest of the kids and have some orange juice." And she turned back to the food.

"Come sit by me Jamie!" Izzy screeched. Jamie smiled sitting down and pouring some orange juice. "Guess what Jamie! Moony is coming over! I love when he comes over, he always gives me piggy back rides!"

"Izzy, Moony isn't coming over to see you. He needs to talk to Jamie." Lily said putting down a plate loaded with food in front of Jamie. "If he has time after his and Jamie's talk, then you can ask Moony for a piggy back ride."

"Is Sophia coming too?" Izzy asked, again, rather loudly.

"No, I don't think so hun. You'll have to wait to see her on Sunday, we're having a picnic."

"Lily? If you don't mind me asking, who's Sophia?"

"Oh, Sophia is Remus's daughter." Lily said with a small smile.

"Remus has a daughter?" Jamie asked excitedly. He knew Remus had always wanted children, but "In this world, is Remus a werewolf?" He asked

"Yes he is, and before you ask, yes, Remus can't have legitimate children. Remus's wife Charity wanted Remus to adopt her daughter, Sophia through muggle means. It worked out great. They are a perfect family." Lily smiled again.

"That is so great! He has everything he wanted." Jamie couldn't wait to see Remus. Just then a loud bell rang through out the house. "That must be Remus. He said he was walking here." Lily said standing up to answer the door.

Lily came in with a younger looking, happier Remus Lupin trailing her. Remus looked mildly surprised to see another Harry sitting at the table. "I didn't want to sound crazy over the phone, so I figured I'd let you see it first. This is Jamie, he is Harry, only from an alternate dimension. He needs to talk to you before he sees James or Sirius." Lily said in one breath.

"Ok then. Jamie is it?" Remus asked. With a nod from Jamie he continued, "Would you like to talk in the living room?" The two moved to the next room done in burgundy and white.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Remus asked wanting to be as helpful as possible. Jamie nodded as he sat on the big burgundy couch. "Ya, the Remus in my world and I are really good friends. I know that you are different then him, but in my world Sirius died two years ago, and I never knew my parents. They both died when I was one. I just wanted to talk to someone I'd seen recently, you know?" Jamie looked down at his lap and sighed. "Plus, I know you to be a very helpful person."

"Oh, well thank-you. So, your worried that you won't be prepared seeing them? I can understand. This would be a draining experience for anyone. Just seeing Lily was probably too much." Jamie nodded.

"I'm a little more scared about seeing Sirius, than James. I've known Sirius for a couple years and he was there for me, but I know this Sirius will be a lot different than my Sirius. My Sirius spent eleven years in Azkaban. He wasn't insane, but he blamed himself on my parents death."

Remus gawked openly at what Jamie just said. "Sirius? Sirius Black was in Azkaban for eleven years? Oh Merlin! What did Padfoot do?" Remus asked, his words shaking a little.

"It's a long story. Before I get into it, where is Peter Pettigrew in this world?" Jamie asked, hoping he wasn't the Marauders friend still.

Remus frowned. "Peter died the summer before our seventh year. It was a Death Eater raid on Diagon Alley. He fought his hardest, but was caught in the head with a bone breaking curse. What does Sirius being in Azkaban have to do with Peter?"

Jamie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "In my world Peter didn't die, but after your seventh year he turned traitor. He was very good at hiding it and when my parents went into hiding, he became their secret keeper, to bluff Voldemort. That's why Sirius blamed himself, he had convinced my dad it was the perfect idea." Jamie shook his head. "After Voldemort attacked my house and lost his body by the killing curse rebounding off me, Sirius went a little mad and hunted Peter down. Well long story short, Peter blew up the street behind him, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat. Basically faked his own death. Sirius was sent to prison without a trial, and I was sent to my Aunt Petunia's." Jamie looked up at Remus and looked away quickly, there was so much pity in those light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Jamie. However, I think you can make this new circumstance into a positive one." Remus said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked in wonder.

\

"Well, you have time to be with the family you never knew. You can try a different life, at least for a while." Remus said grinning.

"Your right Moony! I'm going to try and have some fun while I can! Thanks for listening Remus!" And with that Jamie launched himself into Remus for a hug. Remus was at first taken by surprise, their Harry never showed positive emotion.

"Your welcome Jamie. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Jamie grinned. "I'll take you up on that." He said happily.

"Well I think I'm going to go upstairs and start unpacking. Thanks again Moony!" Jamie said and turned and walked out of the room. Remus shook his head in wonder and headed to the kitchen to ask Isabel if she wanted to come play with Sophia for a couple of hours.

Jamie was walking through the upstairs hallway and was stopped right outside of Harry's room, by the arrogant prat himself.

"Who do you think you are walking into my house and taking over like you did? Let's get one thing straight. I run things around here. You are nothing but a hindrance and you better stay out of my way." He whispered threateningly.

"You know what _Harry_, I don't care what you say. Get used to the fact I'm here. As long as I am here you do not want to cross me. I have done things you could not even imagine. And I am not afraid of a little whelp like you. Now get out of my way." Jamie said this all in a whisper but it must have sounded menacing because Harry moved into his room and shut the door with a bang.

Jamie continued to his room and was again stopped, but by a person he actually liked. "Hey Jamie. I heard what just happened. I was hoping we could go to your room and I could help you unpack and maybe we could exchange life stories?" Danielle Potter asked with a smile. Jamie nodded and walked into his room with Danielle following.

**A/N: So how'd everyone like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Actually I had a poll in mind. Who would you like to see first? James or Sirius? Please answer!**


End file.
